


Company for Warmth

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Look! Is That a Luminous Watch? It is, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pretty Sure I Can Pull the Little Cabin in the Nowhere Trope on Any Ship Now, Sharing a Bed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在赶路途中，杰洛特和雷吉斯在野外找了个小屋休息。





	Company for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我买了The Witcher 3年度版，真香.jpg

锅里的汤煮好了，杰洛特先舀起一小勺，尝了一口，然后又加了一把盐进去，接着是一把切碎的百里香。他又拿起汤勺，在锅子里面耐心地搅拌了一会儿，一直到鹿肉、洋葱和香料的气味融合在一起，最终变成了一种让他想起凯尔莫汉大厅晚餐时间的气味。

他舀了两碗，放到桌子上，接着小心地从炉子里面的灰堆里面拨拉出埋在下面的土豆。火星四溅，土豆已经熟了，非常烫手，他顺手把土豆扔给坐在桌子旁边的雷吉斯。吸血鬼接住土豆，拿起放在桌子上的抹布擦了一下土豆上的灰，然后慢条斯理地剥土豆皮，像是完全感觉不到温度。

等雷吉斯剥好之后，杰洛特用小刀切开土豆，放在盘子里面，加上在上一个村子得到的黄油，再撒了一把盐。他把剩下的食物也分成两份：面包、肉干和无发酵饼，然后，杰洛特在桌子对面坐下。

“看起来不错。”雷吉斯说。

“吃吧。”杰洛特说。

窗外的冷风依然在呼啸，墙壁上的裂缝里面发出尖锐的呜呜声。杰洛特很高兴他能在这么个晚上在荒野里面找到落脚的地方，奇迹般地炉子和柴火一应俱全，先前的屋主大概离开得很匆忙。他们安静地吃完了食物，期间只进行了一次关于肉干在水鬼血里面泡过之后果然就不能吃了的讨论。晚餐结束之后，杰洛特出去检查萝卜的水和草有没有结冰，他再在萝卜的马厩里面加了点干草。等他回来的时候，雷吉斯已经收拾好了盘子。

杰洛特拨小了炉火。然后看向屋子里面唯一一张床。

“我可以睡地上。”雷吉斯礼貌地说。

“无稽之谈。”杰洛特说，“我们可以睡一起。”

“啊，”雷吉斯说，“不用担心，我感觉不到冷，所以不用勉强。”

“长话短说，雷吉斯，我不太关心你会不会得关节炎，”杰洛特理智地说，“这天气能把人的屁股都冻掉，我需要所有可以利用的热量。”

雷吉斯挑起眉毛，然后点了点头。

“可不能让你得关节炎，风险太大了。”他说。

杰洛特翻了个白眼。

这个简短的协商结束之后，杰洛特发现他们很快就面临了另外一个问题。就这么说吧，叶奈法喜欢做小汤匙，而雷吉斯似乎喜好和她刚好相反。所以当他们爬上床躺下之后，很快就发生了一起因为沟通不畅导致的肢体冲突。在毯子下面，杰洛特谨慎地和同样谨慎的雷吉斯调整了一下各自的手脚之后，模糊地得出了一个自己不知道什么时候长了三只手和四只脚的恐怖印象。所以，他最终放弃了，和雷吉斯再次达成了协议，进行了战术上的调整，杰洛特迅速地缩起来，背靠着雷吉斯的背。

“我不会在半夜袭击你的。”雷吉斯礼貌地说，“你可以放心地把后背交出来。”

“你最好不要。”杰洛特威胁，“实际上，如果你完全不提这个，我的感觉会好很多。”

“是这样吗？”

“是这样的。”

过了一会儿，杰洛特闭上眼睛。然后他再次睁开。

“你最好不要把今天发生的事情告诉别人。”他说。

“什么？猎魔人和超自然生物同床共枕吗？放心，杰洛特，我最不愿意做的事情就是损害你的名声。”一个沉闷的声音从他背后表示。

听起来似乎有点道理。杰洛特再次闭上眼睛。

一秒之后，他再次睁开眼睛，而且勉力扭过头去。

“喂，你不会刚好认识一个叫维瑟米尔的猎魔人吧？”他说。

“不认识。你是我认识的唯一一个猎魔人。”雷吉斯说。

沉默。

“那就好。”杰洛特说。

“如果我真的认识维瑟米尔，我也不会告诉他的。”雷吉斯说。

“我只是确保一下。”杰洛特说。

“我知道。现在我们可以睡觉了吗？"

”我只是……“杰洛特说。

然后他想了一下，还是闭上了嘴，再次闭上眼睛，尝试睡觉。

_也许还是应该让雷吉斯睡地板的，但是现在要提这个可能太迟了。_

缓缓地，杰洛特睡着了。

然后他醒了。

杰洛特试着坐起来，但是他做不到，然后他又尝试了一次，依然失败了。他发了火，试图把雷吉斯缠绕在他身上的手脚拨开，毫无效果，超自然生物的力气都很大。所以最后，杰洛特做了他一开始就应该做的事情：猛烈摇晃雷吉斯的脑袋。

“唔！”雷吉斯说，然后呻吟了一声。缓慢地，他醒了过来，睡眼惺忪地看着杰洛特，“……怎么了？”

“没什么，只是你试图在睡觉的时候谋杀我。”杰洛特说。

雷吉斯眨了眨眼，然后似乎是意识到了他的手脚目前的战略位置，然后发出一声短促的惊叹。

他收回了大部分的手脚。

“还有一只。”杰洛特冷漠地说。

“压麻了。”雷吉斯说，“暂时动不了。”

杰洛特翻了个白眼，然后摸索着，把手剥下来，扔回雷吉斯那边。

“你知道吗？你冷死了。”杰洛特说，“你们根本不是吸血鬼，是吸热鬼。”

“这我还真不知道。”雷吉斯说，音调有些尴尬，他打了个哈欠，然后用手背揉了揉眼睛，“之前我没和人类……或者任何有体温的生物一起睡过。”

“你要我去睡地板吗？”他补充，好脾气地。

杰洛特想了一下，然后叹了口气。

“不了，”他说，“控制一下，试着不要杀死我。”

“好的。”雷吉斯说，“我尽力。”

他们又回到了之前的姿势。杰洛特闭上眼睛，但是醒来之前，要再唤回睡意很难。他尝试了一会儿，听着他自己的呼吸声，胸膛里面的心跳声，外面的风声，还有雪落在茅草屋顶上的轻微声音。过了一会儿，他听到了一种奇怪的声音，像是非常细微的抓挠声，然后是一连串落在地板上的轻巧的、柔软的脚步声。杰洛特的肩膀紧绷，警觉了起来。

“那是老鼠。”雷吉斯说，“我早先注意到墙壁那边有老鼠洞，就留了点食物。”

他的方向是一片全然的死寂，没有呼吸声，也没有心跳声。

“这种天气还有老鼠？”杰洛特说，感觉惊讶。

“我估计是住在外面的，马厩里面暖和些。它们会在雪地下面挖出通道，这样就不会被出来觅食的狐狸发现。”

“你是怎么知道这些的？”

“这个嘛，冬天的时候很无聊。我并不总是有伴儿，几乎完全没有，所以我培养了一些兴趣爱好。”雷吉斯说，安静地。

“再说一些。”杰洛特要求。

雷吉斯开始继续描述老鼠在冬天复杂的生活，杰洛特听着。他能说的有很多，说完之后开始说松鼠，然后是云雀，然后是猫头鹰。过了一会儿，杰洛特的意识开始远去。他想象着小小的灰色老鼠在雪地里面奔跑，寻找食物和安全而温暖的地方。它回家了。雷吉斯挪动了一下，把毯子拉过他们的头顶。

“晚安，猎魔人。”吸血鬼说，“做个好梦。”

他睡着了。

FIN


End file.
